Pokemon World War
by El Torro
Summary: When the Johto region invades Kanto, it's up to Chimchar and Treecko to save their tattered region. With help from friends, and conflicts with foes, can the two save Kanto?
1. Breaking News

**After taking this story off of FF and taking an enormously long break, I am back! I've been pretty occupied as of late (traveling through either eight or nine states in a ten day span), but I now have all the free time in the world (at least for a week) and I will be starting up Pokemon World War once again. I have done some fixing up of the first three chapters, and I'm hoping you guys and gals will like it.**

* * *

"Fear. Is it an actual thing? Or is it just a figment of our imagination? When someone has conquered their fears, it seems as if they're given a new found energy to their life. Regardless of age, size, gender, etc. fear lies within all of us. Not many people are born without fear, nor should they. Fear shapes us into the mold in which we fit, and what we'll become. Some of you may sit back and think that only cowards admit fear, but it's actually those who don't.

Tell me, have you ever told someone you were afraid of something? If you didn't, did it cost you something close to your heart? The answer should be yes, for fear doesn't come without a price. Boys and girls, we gathered here today to attempt in bettering ourselves, one slow step at a time.

Tonight, before you go to bed, tell someone a fear of your own. Conquer that fear together! Tackle it head on! Whatever you do, don't let it go undetected."

BEEP!

"Tonight's homework is to think of a fear and present it to the class tomorrow! Have a great day, and I'll see you all tomorrow." The students quickly rose from their desks and made their way out of the classroom.

"This is gonna be tough." Chimchar walked through the halls of the gigantic school along side his best friend.

"Oh come on! You're a chicken." Chimchar glared at the Treecko next to him. "You're afraid of your own shadow," Treecko joked. Chimchar chuckled quietly under his breath, slightly agreeing with his friend.

"I'm guessing you're not going to do the homework?" Treecko quickly shook his head, and Chimchar began laughing as the two headed into their next class. Even though they were in middle school and they switched between classes, both Chimchar and Treecko had the same schedule.

"I don't have to. You know what the school would do to keep me on the fighting team," Treecko whispered to Chimchar.

"Yeah. Coach Machamp would kill Mr. Alakazam if he gave you an F in his class." Treecko grinned and nodded slowly before the ninth period bell rang. "I hate health class," Chimchar murmured.

"Dude, I'd rather be in gym with coach." The two instantly quieted down when Ms. Audino walked into the room. She quietly sat down behind her desk, and took out a clipboard that had a piece of paper carefully placed on top of it.

"It's time for seats to change because of two students," she announced. Chimchar and Treecko froze up, but they immediately sweat dropped when they saw Ms. Audino glaring at Gastly and Duskull. The two ghost types snickered and everyone stood against the front wall while Ms. Audino called out each student's name and where they'd sit.

"Treecko… Chimchar… Pikachu…" Treecko and Chimchar took their seats that were placed next to one another, but then a female student walked over.

"H-Hey, Pikachu," Chimchar stuttered nervously. The girl turned and smiled.

"Hey, Treecko." Chimchar's head dropped in embarrassment while Treecko nonchalantly waved towards the electric type. The yellow mouse adjusted the pink bow on her head, and she continued to try to flirt with Treecko.

"So class, today we will be talking about hatching eggs and-" Ms. Audino was immediately interrupted by the loud speaker making an obnoxious noise.

"Pardon the interruption, this is Prinicpal Aggron. Eighth grade graduation next week will be held in the gym," a booming voice stated. As the loudspeaker turned off, Ms. Audino quickly resumed.

"Man, I can wait for graduation!" Treecko chanted quietly.

"Neither can I! What about you Pikachu?" The girl ignored Chimchar's question and continued adjusting her bow while gazing at the chalkboard. Again, Chimchar hung his head while thinking of his graduation from middle school.

•••

"Breaking news: The Johto region continues to threaten Kanto with an idea of sending an army into the Kanto region. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova have continued to stay away from the conflict. More news about the ongoing topic will be released throughout the week." The TV that everyone watched was quickly turned off by Aggron, and he began to pace nervously.

"What are we going to do about this? If we move up the graduation date, then everyone will be suspicious of our actions," Principal Aggron exclaimed. The staff of the school remained silent, and Principal Aggron began to punch his fist into his palm.

"We can tell them that we don't want everyone in the gym in hot weather!" a stray voice suggested. The idea was echoed by others until it reached the principal of the school. Aggron nodded and grinned happily.

"Good idea. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll announce that graduation has been moved up and we'll wait for everything else to unfold."

* * *

**Well, I will be continuing this series regardless of the first few opinions, unless there's an overwhelming amount of displeasure. So this chapter was kind of rushed, but there will be a TON more action at the end of chapter 2 and onward. However, there will be character deaths because of the topic that this will be revolving around, and because I want to get out of my comfort zone.**

**Another thing is, there won't be any humans, and all Pokemon will act as humans. And I might actually ask for some submissions IN THE FUTURE and I will have polls about the story on my profile.**

**Till next time, peace out.**


	2. Invasion: The War Begins

******Hello everyone. How are y'all doin' today? Well now that (the typically boring) chapter 1 is in the rear view mirror, it's time for chapter número dos! What will happen to Chimchar and Treecko? Why does Pikachu seem like a bitch? To be honest, I don't know the answer to the second question… but I will have a reason soon enough! Enough of my unnecessary A/N and let's get ready for some pretty crazy stuff to happen!**

* * *

"Graduation is tonight!" Treecko screamed obnoxiously. The rest of the gym class erupted with doubt and disbelief, but they quickly quieted down once their teacher came storming into the gymnasium.

"Treecko! Sit down!" Treecko turned and his smile went across his face, but he continued standing.

"Oh come on, coach. If I do, can we do some sparring?" Coach Machamp laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes! Are we picking our partners or are you?"

"I trust that you can pick someone that's at the same skill level as you… Treecko," Coach Machamp joked. The class began to laugh, and Treecko walked over to Chimchar.

"Do you want to spar?" Treecko questioned. Chimchar jumped back in shock, nearly falling over after Treecko's question. The fire monkey remained speechless and Treecko began to laugh.

"Sure. I'll give you a run for your money," Chimchar answered slyly.

"That's a good joke." Chimchar and Treecko looked over at where the voice had come from, and they frowned once they saw who had spoken. Torchic, the class jerk appeared along side his friend, Snivy.

"Shut up, Torchic. I bet Chimchar could kick your ass," Treecko spat. Torchic began laughing and so did Snivy. This time, Snivy spoke up and looked right at Treecko.

"Lets see about that. I'll take you on and Chimchar can fight Torchic," the grass snake proposed. Treecko looked over at Chimchar, and the fire monkey sighed while nodding reluctantly nodding.

•••

"So our first battle will be between Treecko and Snivy! Remember, keep this clean and don't try anything, otherwise I'll end this activity. Begin!"

"Pound!" Treecko shouted as he ran towards Snivy. He spun as fast as he could and his tail connected with Snivy's face. The grass snake was launched across the drawn out battlefield, but he got back up quickly and sprinted towards Treecko.

"Tackle!" he yelled while lunging at Treecko. The gecko stuck his arms out and caught Snivy's head.

"Holy crap! He's so strong," a few girls commented. Chimchar's eyes were stuck on the battle at hand, and he couldn't believe how strong Treecko was.

"It's time that I wrap this up!" Treecko announced. He quickly dropped to the ground and powerfully kicked Snivy in the chin. Snivy was sent straight into the air, and Treecko pursued. He then began to punch and kick his foe before they started to fall towards the ground. He then spun like a wheel and his tail connected with Snivy's head. "Treecko barrage!"

Snivy slammed against the ground, and he was barely able to get back up to his feet. Everyone began to cheer for Treecko, and the Hoenn Pokemon leaned up against the wall behind him.

"This battle is over! Treecko wins!" Treecko slowly walked off of the battlefield and he leaned up against the wall next to Chimchar.

"That was badass!" Chimchar complimented. Treecko grinned and pounded his chest victoriously.

"I can't believe the Treecko barrage actually worked!" Treecko admitted. He and Chimchar began to laugh immediately until they were interrupted by a classmate.

"Nice battle, Treecko. You looked great out there." Treecko and Chimchar both looked up and saw Pikachu adjusting her bow. Treecko nodded and went back to talking to Chimchar, seemingly ignoring the girl.

"It's a good thing you gave me that idea, otherwise that battle would've been way longer. Maybe you should try something like that," Treecko opined. Pikachu seemed to be much more interested in the conversation once she heard that Chimchar had given Treecko the idea of Treecko barrage, which Treecko seemed to pick up on instantly.

"I think I should just try to not get my ass kicked."

"The next battle will be Chimchar vs Torchic! As I said before, if there's anything dirty, I will stop this." Chimchar looked over at Treecko, and the latter of the two nodded encouragingly. Chimchar nodded back and quickly made his way to the battlefield where Torchic was waiting for him.

"You've got a tough act to follow, Chimmy boy," Torchic snarled. Chimchar stayed quiet and cracked his fingers as he prepared for battle. The group of students surrounded the battlefield in anticipation. Treecko quietly slipped his way towards the front along with Pikachu and the two stared at Chimchar.

"If you're not attacking first, then I will! Scratch!" Torchic screamed as he charged towards Chimchar. Before he could react, Chimchar was scratched across his chest by Torchic's beak. The fire monkey fell to the ground in pain before slowly rising back to his feet.

"Scratch!" Chimchar shouted while running towards Torchic. The bully quickly avoided each swipe at him before slamming into Chimchar. Again, Chimchar slowly rose to his feet while Torchic arrogantly swiped at the ground with his feet.

"He's done for."

"There's no way he can keep going."

"What a loser."

Treecko listened quietly while staring at his ailing best friend. As painful as it was to watch, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the battle. Something seemed off, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Scratch!" Chimchar darted forwards and scratched Torchic across the face, and the fire chicken skidded across the ground. The class went silent and Chimchar glared at Torchic while he got back up.

"OK, I see how you want it. Ember!" Torchic reared back and fired small orange bullets at Chimchar, and the fire monkey was pelted by the fire type attack. Chimchar fell to one knee, and attempted to push himself up. However, Torchic came running towards him and went in for the finishing blow. Chimchar watched as Torchic stabbed him with his beak, drawing blood.

The class went silent.

"It's about time to finish this. Scratch!" Torchic screamed. Before anyone could react, Treecko interfered and nailed Torchic with a powerful Pound attack, sending the fire chicken into the wall.

"This battle is over! Torchic is the winner!"

"Damn it," Chimchar mumbled. He slowly got back up and he walked towards the back of the class with Treecko.

"At least we have graduation tonight," Treecko told Chimchar in an attempt to cheer him up. Chimchar shrugged and hung his head in disappointment. "And who knows, maybe you and Pikachu could hit it off."

"No way. There's no chance that will happen," Chimchar concluded sadly.

"Hey, Chimchar. Are you OK?" Chimchar turned to see Pikachu standing next to Treecko. Left speechless, all Chimchar could do was nod slowly. The girl seemed to realize that Chimchar was in no mood to talk so she left quickly.

"I just can't wait for graduation."

•••

"Dude, graduation blows," Treecko whispered to Chimchar. The fire type nodded slowly while gazing at the sildeshow that was playing. Everyone would cheer whenever a picture of Treecko would appear while on the fighting team or with friends. As the last slide was shown, Principal Aggron rushed to the front of the crowd with a microphone.

"Well… there isn't much else I can say to our eighth graders who will be venturing on to high school next year other than good luck, and don't let your dreams fade away!" The crowd applauded the giant Pokemon and all of the students headed to the buffet.

"There's something going on here," Treecko whispered to Chimchar, who was stuffing his face with food.

"What do you mean?" he asked through a mouth full of food. Before Treecko could say anything more, a group of his and Chimchar's friends waltzed over.

"Yo! Chimchar and Treecko! What's up?" A Mankey, Paras, and Squirtle stood by Chimchar and Treecko and they all greeted the fire type and grass type.

"Nothing much. I'm just getting ready for Shinx's after-party," Treecko replied calmly. "I heard only the most popular girls will be there."

"Damn! How many people were invited?" Mankey quizzed. Treecko shrugged and began eating ice cream that he randomly picked out.

"So did you hear the big news?" Squirtle whispered to the group. Everyone shook their heads and he pulled them in closer than they were before. "Supposedly Kanto and Johto are going to war." Treecko jumped up enthusiastically before whispering,

"I knew something was up! Do you have any idea when it's supposed to happen?"

"No idea. But-" BOOOOOM! There was a large explosion that occurred from the ceiling and everyone began to panic. A swarm of Johto Pokemon rushed in and began attacking the students' parents.

"Holy crap! What the hell are we going to do!?" Mankey screamed. Everyone looked at Treecko, and the green gecko looked around at all of the attacking Pokemon.

"We need to get out of here as fast as we can," he ordered. The group of five quickly rushed towards the exit, but they were stopped by a Crobat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Past you!" Treecko shouted as he tackled the enemy Crobat to the ground. "Go! Go! Go!" Chimchar, Mankey, Squirtle, and Paras rushed out of the gym and they ran through the empty hallways of the school.

"We need to find a safe house!" Chimchar opined. The group nodded frantically before Treecko reappeared.

"Let's go into the woods. It'll be harder for them to track us." The five middle school students rushed out, but were met by a crowd of adults running away from a swarm of Noctowl's who were trying to use Hypnosis.

"Hurry up!" Treecko cried as he sprinted into the deep forest. The four others followed after the strongest fighter in the school, and they sprinted deep into the woods. After about ten minutes of continuous sprinting, the group stopped in a remote area, which they deemed safe.

"Does anyone have any idea of what we can do?" Mankey interrogated. No one spoke up, and the fighting type circled around nervously.

"Mankey, stay calm. Remember, we need to stay undetected," Squirtle told the fighting type. Mankey began to breathe heavily before striking a tree.

"I don't know what to do! My parents are probably gone, and I don't have a home!" Mankey screamed at the top of his lungs. Squirtle attempted to grab the fighting type's arm, but Mankey was too string and hurled Squirtle a country mile.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Paras screeched.

"Stop! We need to stay quiet and undetected! We have no idea if anybody is looking around here," Chimchar whispered worriedly. Mankey continued to punch the trees in anger, causing Paras to try calming him down.

"We need to get away from them," Treecko told Chimchar. The latter of the two jumped back in shock and began to protest.

"What if they get caught?" Chimchar argued. Treecko looked square into his best friend's eyes, and he closed his fists.

"What if we get caught with them?" The two looked over at their two friends, and Chimchar sighed quietly.

"Fine. We'll hide in the bushes over here." The two slowly crept away and watched as their three friends disrupted the silence of the night.

"Do you hear that?" Mankey and Paras asked in unison. The two Pokemon stopped moving, and everything went silent. Chimchar and Treecko continued watching from the bushes, and they looked around to make sure no one snuck up on them.

"There you are!" Both Chimchar and Treecko froze up, and a large Pokemon group of Pokemon surrounded Mankey and Paras. Every single enemy was a Sudowoodo, and they blended in perfectly with the trees while circling the young Pokemon.

"There's no way I'm going down without a fight!" Mankey screeched. He began to swing at all of the Sudowoodo, but they quickly blocked his attacks and countered with their own. In a matter of moments, Mankey was knocked on his back, covered in cuts and bruises.

"Rock Throw!" Mankey was covered under an unbelievable amount of boulders, and the group of Sudowoodo focused their attacks on Paras.

"I can't watch this," Chimchar whispered before covering his eyes. Treecko didn't respond, and he continued watching the brutal sight. In a matter of moments, both Mankey and Paras were taken away, both of their bodies limp.

"Alright, let's lay low for tonight. Tomorrow, we're going to head out and try to find somewhere safe."

"What about Squirtle? We can't just leave him out there," Chimchar protested. Treecko smacked his friend across the face, knocking some sense in to him.

"He's probably being held captive by now. Let's go."

"Fine. But when he comes back, I'll tell him who thought he'd be alive."

* * *

******What I can tell you right now, is that there will be a new member joining the group next chapter! So that's it for this chapter. Next, Chimchar and Treecko will attempt to find a hideout from the Johto army, and they will run into a group of poachers. There should be a decent amount of fighting next chapter, but the real action won't start for a while. Till next time, peace out.**

******1) Do you like the idea of others joining Chimchar and Treecko?**

******2) Who would be the most likely to survive and why? Paras, Mankey, or Squirtle?**


	3. Viridian City Poachers

******It's time to get going with chapter 3 of Pokemon World War! Last chapter, the invasion of Kanto took place and Chimchar, Treecko, and three of their friends attempted to escape. However, their three friends were soon captured after they managed to reach the forest near the school. With so much danger around every corner, will Chimchar and Treecko survive? Also, I will list Chimchar's and Treecko's info.**

******Chimchar, (m), level 8, Scratch, Leer, Ember**

******Treecko, (m), level 11, Pound, Leer, Absorb, Quick Attack**

* * *

The sunlight trickled through the leaves on the trees and made its way into Chimchar's eyes, resulting in the fire type waking up. He looked to his left and saw that Treecko was missing. He worriedly stood up and began to search for the grass type, hoping that he wouldn't be seen by any Johto soldiers.

"So you're awake," a voice called quietly. Chimchar jumped up in shock before realizing that Treecko was the one speaking. "I got us some food." Treecko handed over a handful of Oran berries, and Chimchar began to eat quickly.

"When are we heading out?" Treecko shrugged calmly while climbing through a tree. Chimchar continued eating, but made sure that he didn't make a noise.

"I figured once you're ready. Although, I'm not sure when that's going to be," Treecko joked as he saw Chimchar finish the last of the berries and pat his stomach.

"Haha very funny," Chimchar shot back. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so let's move out." Treecko quickly hopped off of the tree, and he began to walk along side Chimchar.

"I'm hoping this whole thing blows over. I'm not sure we're built for this kind of situation," Treecko told Chimchar.

"I know, but there's not a chance any of the other regions are going to help. I guess we're just going to have to scavenge our way through." The two walked in silence as they continued through the forest.

"OK, Viridian city is only a few minutes away. But I'm not sure if that place is taken over yet." Treecko sighed and continued forward, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Chimchar, on the other hand, was only fretting about his whereabouts while not paying attention to where he was going.

___Meanwhile, in the distance_

"When are we gonna jump 'em?" one smaller figure asked as it stalked Chimchar and Treecko.

"In time. We just need to make sure that the Treecko isn't with that Chimchar," the larger figure told the smaller.

"What if they're always together?" another smaller figure quizzed. The big figure began to snicker before muttering.

"I'll make sure they aren't."

•••

"Here it is. Viridian city," Treecko exclaimed. Chimchar walked to his friend's side and stared at the city. "It looks like it was hit pretty hard." The two looked at the city in disgust as they saw boarded up windows and dust circled through the streets.

"So are we going to go through their? Or will we cut through Indigo Plateau?" Chimchar questioned. Treecko sat on the hill perched above the city, and he shook his head.

"I think they'd expect us to go around the city, so let's go through Viridian." On that note, he stood up and quickly walked down the hill with Chimchar following behind. "For all we know, we could run into some help," Treecko stated optimistically.

"I doubt it. Still, there's always a chance." Treecko turned and grinned at his friend before they arrived at the entrance of the fallen city. The roads were cracked, buildings were destroyed, the Pokemon center was boarded up, and infants were left crying in the streets. Treecko and Chimchar rushed through the outskirts of the town, and they quickly made their way to the heart of the city.

"Hey! There's a house that isn't boarded up!" Chimchar cheered. He quickly ran towards the small shelter and stood by the open door.

"Chimchar, it's a trap! Get away from their!" Treecko screamed. Chimchar laughed and slowly disappeared into the house. Treecko quickly ran after the fire monkey, and soon found that he was wrong.

"What did I tell you?" Chimchar asked rhetorically. Treecko looked at Chimchar and then saw a group of Rattata circled together in a corner. Trembling in fear, the Rattata crept up to Treecko and Chimchar.

"Here, take our food. We don't want any trouble," the oldest looking Rattata offered. Treecko and Chimchar looked at one another before pushing the food back to the family.

"We don't either. My friend and I were just passing through the city until I saw that your house wasn't boarded up," Chimchar replied. The Rattata seemed relieved to hear the words from Chimchar's mouth and they quickly went back to the activities they must have been doing before Chimchar had barged in.

"So what brings you to the city?" a smaller Rattata quizzed.

"We're trying to find a safe place to hide until the war is over," Treecko answered. The purple rodent nodded, and it escorted Chimchar and Treecko into the kitchen of the house.

"You two must be starving. Have some food," the small Rattata offered. Treecko looked at the minuscule amount of food before sensing that something wasn't right.

"Thanks," Chimchar sang. Before he could take any food, Treecko smacked his hand away from the scraps.

"Sorry. My friend is a bottomless pit of a trash can. He'll keep eating until there's nothing left." Before the small Pokemon could offer anything else, the mother, a Raticate, rushed in and looked at her child.

"Ratty, you know we can't give food out. We need that for the payment this month," the mother scolded. "Now be a good boy and show our guests where they can stay." Treecko and Chimchar were both whisked away to Ratty's room where they all sat quietly.

"What's the payment for?" Chimchar asked Ratty. The small purple rodent laughed as Treecko smacked Chimchar in the back of the head, but he answered the question.

"There are these guys who come by once a month to take our food. If we don't give it to them, then they beat us up and come by the next day." Ratty sighed and began scratching his head nervously. "The thing is, we don't have nearly enough food and they're supposed to come by today."

"Don't worry about that. We'll make sure they don't bother you or your family," Treecko vowed. Chimchar instantly jumped up in surprise while staring at the grass type.

"We will?" he interrogated. Treecko nodded and punched his open fist. "I mean… yeah! We will!" Ratty smiled from ear to ear and began to wag his tail.

"Awesome! I'll go tell my mom!" Before Chimchar or Treecko could say anything, Ratty bolted out of the room and left his two guests.

"What the hell were you thinking? There's no way we can beat up some thugs!" Chimchar spat. Treecko frowned and stood up.

"Yeah we can. If you just decided to not act like a baby, then we could!" Chimchar rose to his feet before leaving the room in frustration. He quickly made his way out the door, and into the streets of the fallen city.

"Stupid Treecko. I never act like a baby, I'm just weak. Everyone knows it." Chimchar punched the ground angrily before hearing a group of Pokemon walk up behind him.

"So do we."

•••

"Stupid Chimchar. He always acts like a baby, and he isn't even weak. It's too bad no one knows it."

"Hey, Treecko! My mom says thanks, and that they should be here any minute," Ratty told the Hoenn Pokemon. Treecko nodded and began cracking his neck and back.

"Whatever you do, Ratty, just don't watch." The normal type nodded slowly before Treecko stood up and walked out of the room. The two headed to the kitchen and began to eat the food that was meant for the thugs, and Treecko walked out of the house while waving to the family inside.

Treecko stood outside the door and leaned against the house calmly. He closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. "Chimchar better not have run off. There's no way he can live on his own."

•••

"Thunder Punch!" Chimchar was punched in the face by his opponent, and he skidded across the ground. He quickly got back up ran towards the largest of the enemies.

"Scratch!" Attempting to scratch the tall Pokemon, Chimchar was tackled by two other smaller Pokemon before being pinned down.

"I'll end this quickly. Shadow Ball!" Chimchar was clobbered by a powerful Shadow Ball attack before being thrown into the air violently. Smacking against the ground forcefully, Chimchar looked up, but he wasn't able to see the faces of his attackers.

"I've got to get away," Chimchar whispered before bolting away from the group of poachers. They all began to laugh as Chimchar disappeared, and they headed towards their next target.

•••

"I can't believe it! They're not coming!" Ratty cheered from inside his house. His mother looked out the window and saw Treecko waiting for the group to show up, brining a smile to her face.

"I guess you're right! Treecko, you can come in." Treecko turned to the owner of the house and shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll wait out here just in case," he answered. Ratty's mother nodded and she walked back inside her house. Treecko continued to lean against the house with his eyes closed until he heard something scampering his way. A group of about three Pokemon were walking his way until they stopped right in front of him.

"Move away from the door," one voice ordered. Treecko glared at the three before spitting on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" he retorted. The larger Pokemon stepped forwards and pushed Treecko against the door before hissing,

"Move away from the door." Treecko nodded slowly and began walking away before turning back around and leaping on the larger Pokemon. "Get it off of me!" As the two smaller Pokemon jumped towards the larger, Treecko hopped off and landed safely on the ground.

Upon further inspection, Treecko saw that his opponents were two Sentret and one Furret. The three normal types glared at the Hoenn Pokemon before charging at Treecko. "Alright, I'll just dodge you two," Treecko announced as he jumped over the two Sentret. "And then I'll attack you!" With a mighty swing of his tail, Treecko smacked the enemy Furret away from the house.

"Fire Punch!" Treecko turned and attempted to dodge both Sentret attacks, but he wasn't quick enough. As the two fists connected with Treecko's face, the small green Pokemon rolled into Furret.

"It looks like you could cool down. Ice Punch!" Treecko was then punched by an icy fist, and he was slammed against the ground. The group of normal types began to laugh while surrounding Treecko.

"What do you say we do to this one?" one Sentret asked. It looked up at Furret and was met by a malicious grin.

"I say we kill it. Then, we'll take care of that piece of shit Raticate family!" Treecko struggled to remain conscious, and he was terrified by the happiness in the disturbing comment.

"Ember!" Treecko continued to keep his eyes from closing, and he saw the three normal types run away from where he was laying. He adjusted his head and saw Chimchar glaring at the group of three.

"Well well well. Look who's back." Treecko kept looking at Chimchar and saw that the fire type was cracking his neck, almost as if he was ready to take on all three of the Johto Pokemon at once.

"Shut your mouth!" The tone in Chimchar's voice echoed through the empty city, and Treecko's eyes shot wide open. Chimchar's fists were clenched and shook violently while his eyes were fixated on his three opponents. Treecko noticed that Chimchar's eyes had turned bright red, and the flame on his tail had grown exponentially.

"It looks like someone is trying to play hero. Sentret, both of you finish that weakling. I'll kill the Treecko," Furret dictated. The two Sentret nodded and charged towards Chimchar.

"Scratch!" Chimchar screeched. He slashed the two Sentret and they were sent flying behind Furret. There was blood on their chests, and they lied motionless. The thug Furret looked up at Chimchar, and he began to back away.

"What's wrong?" Chimchar interrogated. "You're not tough enough to fight me?" The Furret continued to back away, but Chimchar slowly walked after him. "I'm going to kill you!" Chimchar roared.

"Fire Punch!" Furret yelled in terror. It's fist caught fire and flew towards Chimchar. The fire chimp lit his fist on fire with the flame on his backside, and he swung at Furret. The two punches collided and an epic explosion occurred. Treecko continued to watch in awe as Chimchar walked through the smoke and towards Furret.

"So what was that about killing my friend and Ratt's family?" Chimchar screamed. He quickly put his foot on Furret's throat before the normal type could speak. "You'll pay for what you did!" Chimchar closed his fist and reared back. He threw his fist forward, but was stopped when he heard a scream.

"STOP!" Both Chimchar and Treecko looked at the door of Ratty's house and saw the purple rodent running out. "Don't do it!" Chimchar looked at his fist and slowly pulled it back before releasing Furret. The Johto Pokemon scurried away and left the premises before Chimchar could follow.

Chimchar's eyes turned back to their blue color, and the flame on his tail died down. He slowly turned to face Ratty before walking towards Treecko. "I… don't know what happened… I just snapped," Chimchar whispered while his head faced the ground.

"Is everyone OK?" Ratty's mother quizzed. The three kids nodded and they all remained silent. "What do you boys plan on doing if the war doesn't end?"

"We'll just wait it out," Treecko answered while Chimchar stared at his fists in disgust. Ratty's mother nodded and looked at her son nervously.

"Would you mind if Ratty went with you? He'd be much safer with you two than with me." Chimchar and Treecko looked at one another before nodding.

"That'd be awesome! There's always strength in numbers," Treecko cheered while being helped to his feet by Chimchar. Ratty looked at his mother questioningly, but she nodded solemnly.

"Just be safe. And please make sure Ratty stays safe!"

"We promise!" Treecko answered as he, Chimchar, and Ratty began to walk towards the Viridian forest. Ratty looked at the two friends and grinned.

"Are we going to Pewter?" Treecko shrugged and looked into the cloudy sky. He couldn't help but think about his friends from school. It hadn't even been a day since the invasion, and he couldn't help but feel scared.

"We'll go wherever we're the safest," he answered. Looking over at Chimchar, Treecko began to think of what the hell just happened to him. He had never seen the fire chimp act like that before, and from the look of, Chimchar hadn't either.

"If anywhere is safe."

* * *

**This was actually a pretty easy chapter to write, but I wasn't actually sure if I should've given Chimchar and Treecko a group member yet, but I guess I can't second guess my decision. Anyways, next chapter will be about the gang trying to manage their way through the Viridian forest. Till next time, peace out.**


	4. The Princess Assault!

**If you can't tell, I changed the team format because of future problems with leveling. Anyways, chapter four is here, and I'm becoming more and more interested with where this story could go. With that being said, I would greatly appreciate any submissions for either another partner for Chimchar and Treecko, or a possible villain. I will have details for these "OC's" at the end of the chapter.**

**(Current Team)**

******Chimchar**

******Treecko**

******Ratty**

* * *

"Thanks for the food," Treecko told a group of unconscious Pidgey as he picked up their food and quickly left the premises. Ever since the day Ratty joined, Treecko had to search for food more often. It was even worse with Chimchar, who couldn't stop eating after he went berserk while fighting the Sentret and Furret. It had been about one week since the invasion, and the group had yet to find out if the war was ending soon.

"Alright, guys. I got a ton of Oran berries," Treecko announced as he arrived at the campsite. Chimchar and Ratty bolted towards the pile of food, and they began to chow down on the healing berries. It was times like this that Treecko didn't look forward to being a parent.

"So when are we going to Pewter?" Ratty quizzed. Treecko sat down by the bushes behind him, and leaned against them.

"I'd figure we're leaving today. Right?" Chimchar answered. Treecko shrugged in response before staring up at the night sky overhead. Traveling through the night and sleeping during the day was a complete change that no one was used to.

"Alright. If you guys are ready, then let's get going," Treecko told the other two members of the group. With that, Chimchar and Ratty both got up and they began to walk towards their destination.

"So, Ratty," The purple rodent looked up at Chimchar, and he waited for Chimchar to speak, "how did that Furret pick your family for stealing?" Chimchar questioned. There was silence for a few seconds before Ratty spoke up.

"It was something like my dad meeting them, and then turning on them. So they killed him, and then they stole from us ever since."

Chimchar cringed slightly. He hadn't seen his parents since the night of the invasion. In fact, Treecko hadn't seen his parents either.

"I'm sorry," Treecko told Ratty, giving him his condolences. Chimchar nodded to reciprocate the statement. Ratty grinned happily, and the group continued onwards.

•••

The sun was now beginning to rise, and everyone began to prepare for the trip. There wasn't anywhere that would be safe for the entire duration of the war, so the group would have to constantly migrate.

"Treecko, I don't want to leave. I'm tired," Chimchar whined as he was dragged across the grass. The grass type rolled his eyes while Ratty laughed at the childish mannerisms of Chimchar.

"OK. I'll just let you die out here." Chimchar tensed up, but then relaxed as he got himself on to his own two feet. Treecko grinned secretly as he let go of the excess weight that was Chimchar.

"Hopefully this war ends soon. I don't feel like walking this much," Chimchar complained again. Treecko shook his head in disappointment, and Ratty mimicked the powerful Pokemon. They had just left the outskirts of Viridian city, and were now on their way to Pewter when they were stopped by a sign that was hung up between two different fences.

"Viridian Forest: Enter at your own will, but be warned. Beedrill and Pidgeotto are extremely agressive in certain areas of the forest," Ratty read aloud. The small normal type shook with fear shortly after finishing, but Treecko walked right underneath the sign.

"Treecko? I don't think that's a good idea," Chimchar opined. Treecko turned back to face the fire type and scowled.

"There's no other way to get to Pewter city. We have to keep moving and never retrace our steps." With that, Treecko disappeared into the thick forest's incredibly high grass. Ratty quickly followed after, leaving Chimchar all by himself.

"Wait for me!" he screamed while sprinting after his two companions.

•••

The dense forest was filled with noises scattered everywhere. Weedle's hung from the trees, and Butterfree's gracefully flew through the air. A sense of preservation was left within the forest, almost as if it hadn't known what was happening to the rest of the region.

Treecko slowly crawled through the grass, expertly navigating his way through densely populated Beedrill and Pidgeotto areas. Ratty and Chimchar followed closely behind, and mimicked every motion that Treecko made, while also looking out for any Johto soldiers.

"Ratty, Chimchar, don't move. I'll be right back," Treecko ordered maternally. With that, he quickly jumped from the grass and on to a gigantic tree.

"Chimchar, is that your arm on my back?" Ratty whispered back to Chimchar.

"No. Why?" Chimchar looked up from the ground and saw a gigantic Weedle resting on top of Ratty. "Holy crap, it's a Weedle!" Chimchar shouted quietly.

"Get it off!" Ratty hissed. Chimchar nodded before scratching the huge bug type. The bug type Pokemon shot off of Ratty, but it slithered towards Chimchar. The fire type watched as the Weedle peered right into his eyes before letting out a deafening cry.

Ratty tensed up instantly. Before either he or Chimchar could do anything, Treecko appeared back in the grass.

"What the hell is that!" Treecko snapped at the other two while keeping his voice down. Ratty pointed at the gigantic Weedle, and Treecko froze in confusion. "What is it doing?" Ratty shrugged nervously.

"Treecko! What do I do?" Chimchar asked as he began to crawl away from the crying Pokemon. Treecko shrugged just like Ratty, but his question was answered quickly.

"What's wrong?" The group of three looked up and saw a Beedrill hanging from a tree branch. The Weedle stopped crying, and looked over at Chimchar, Ratty, and Treecko.

"Th-They just a-attacked meeee," the Weedle answered while sniffling. The Beedrill looked at the three Pokemon before raising its stingers.

"You dare attack the princess of our colony?" Treecko tensed up as he looked at Chimchar and Ratty. The former of the two sweat dropped and gave a worried grin to Treecko before turning to the Beedrill.

"We meant no harm. Your princess crawled on to my friend's back, so I removed her," Chimchar responded. The princess Weedle shook her head, strangely causing the Beedrill to lower his stingers.

"ATTACK!" A horde of Beedrill's flew down from the trees and circled around the group of three. All at once, they descended towards the group and began to attack. Treecko narrowly avoided stingers left and right, Ratty managed to hide in the grass, and Chimchar was taking a beating.

"Chimchar, Ratty, let's go!" Treecko called as he knocked one of the Beedrill's out with a swift punch in the face. The two followed after their leader and began to climb up a small tree, which led to them jumping from branch to branch.

"We shall not let you harm the princess!" the Beedrill's announced as they began to close in on Chimchar, Ratty, and Treecko. Chimchar turned to see that the Beedrill army was beginning to fire Poison Sting attacks at him and his friends, and he acted quickly.

"Ember!" he screamed before unleashing a series of orange bullets of fire that collided with the massive wave of poison needles. BOOOOOM! Chimchar was thrusted into Treecko and Ratty instantly after the explosion, and they landed inside a small tree. However, the inside was gigantic. A light shined through the bottom of the inside of the tree, and there was a series of stairs that led to the light.

"Let's go!" Ratty declared as he sprinted down the stairs, not thinking of it possibly being a trap by Johto forces.

"Ratty, wait up!" Treecko cried as he ran after the normal type. Chimchar followed suit, but stopped when he saw the gigantic cut on his arm. The wound must have been from the army trying to murder him before he took to the trees. It stung terribly, but he kept quiet and continued on. As Chimchar and Treecko caught up to the normal type, they were met by a small Caterpie.

"Who goes there?" it asked.

"I'm so sorry. I think our friend ran into your house," Treecko explained as he took notice of the house like structure that was presumably built underground. The Caterpie smiled happily before allowing the two Pokemon inside and away from the Beedrill army.

"My name is Cat. Nice to meet you," the Caterpie greeted as it took Chimchar and Treecko into the kitchen, which Ratty was sitting in.

"I'm Treecko, and this is Chimchar. I can see you've already met Ratty," Treecko observed. Cat smiled and nodded.

"Why yes. He said something about needing a place to hide from an army, but I had the darnedest clue to what he was talking about. Do you know?" Cat quizzed. Ratty beamed as Chimchar and Treecko sat down next to him at the dining table.

"Yeah. This huge Weedle was laying on Ratty's back, so I knocked it off. Then, it started crying and a colony of Beedrill attacked us, saying that the Weedle was the princess or something. So then-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. You attacked the princess of the Beedrill kingdom?" Cat interrogated nervously. Chimchar nodded, full of embarrassment. "Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Not really," Ratty replied.

"Those Beedrill soldiers will stop at nothing to make sure you're all dead!" Cat shrieked. Chimchar fell off of his seat in shock while Treecko burried his face in his hands, and Ratty's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Do you know what we can do?" Ratty asked. Cat looked around frantically, speeding in and out of rooms. The other three watched their host as she came back into the kitchen with a small map.

"Here. Take this," she said while handing Treecko the map.

"What's this?" he asked while opening it up.

"That is a map of how to get to the sacred tree. There you will find the peace maker, who will save you from the Beedrill soldiers." Cat shook her head. "I will guide you there, but we'll have to get moving before it gets dark out," she stated. The other three nodded, and with that, they were off.

•••

"They will most likely be heading towards the sacred tree, so we'll have to move quickly!" the commander Beedrill shouted to his troops. The entire hive of male Beedrill cheered excitedly, for they'd finally be getting back into battling.

"Halt!" the commander turned to see the largest Beedrill known to Pokemon buzzing about. "As the king of this hive and the father of the victim, I shall be the one to stop these monsters!"

"But, your royal buzzness, you are too valuable to the kingdom!" the commander argued. "This is our job!" The king stared down at his commander before sighing.

"It's a shame, commander."

"Why is that, sir?" the commander asked, confused by the tone in his King's voice.

"I actually liked you." With that, the king stabbed his commander straight through the heart, killing him instantly. A large pool of blood poured out of the commanders body, and he dropped to the ground, blood covering and surrounding his body. The entire hive went silent.

"Now if anyone else would like to stop me, be my guest."

* * *

**Well, the ending of that was somewhat violent, which I am not used to doing. Although it does at some kind of flare to next chapter and the possible outcome. Now searching for the sacred tree with a guide joining them, will Chimchar, Treecko, and Ratty reach the peace maker? Or will they be killed by the king?**

**So, getting back to what I said at the start of the chapter, you may send in "OC's" that could either accompany Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar, or be one of their enemies. DETAILS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

**Thank you for reading! Till next time, peace out.**


	5. Mayhem at the Sacred Tree

**Welcome back to Pokemon World War! Last chapter, the group entered the Viridian Forest, but encountered a small problem. Chimchar attacked the princess of a Beedrill colony, and now he and the others must reach the sacred tree before the king of the colony. Can they do it?**

**(Current Team)**

******Chimchar**

******Treecko**

******Ratty**

******Cat**

* * *

The sun began to set quickly over the forest, resulting in the habitants of the forest retreating to their slumber. However, predators had begun to stir in the trees, waiting for their prey to make one mistake. Chimchar, Treecko, Ratty, and Cat hopped from tree branch to tree branch in a race against time.

"How much longer is it?"

"For the tenth time in the past two minutes, we still have a ways to go," Cat replied while glaring at Chimchar. The fire monkey sweat dropped, and the group continued through the darkening forest.

"Who's the peacemaker?" Ratty asked out of the blue. Cat didn't respond, and the group continued pushing forward. "I hope we get there before the Beedrill army." Chimchar winced at the comment, partially because of his arm, but also because of fear.

"I think we all hope that," Treecko spoke up for the first time since they departed. He was nervous, but didn't show it for the sake of the group. He was weak against bug types, and was lucky that he wasn't hurt earlier when the Beedrill army attacked.

"The sacred tree is just up ahead," Cat announced while staring straight forward. She then took a deep breath before leading the way yet again. "Make sure to keep your guard up."

•••

"They should be arriving soon. I guess I shall just rest at the top of the tree, near the leaves," the king said to himself. He had been at the tree for an hour or so, and had sharpened the stingers on his arms for the fight he would take part in. Ever since earning his title as king, he had been challenged by many for the crown, yet they all fell in a matter of seconds. If these so called enemies could last longer than two strikes each, he'd be impressed.

"This shall make a worthy resting spot." The king plopped down in between two branches that formed a "V" shape. It was covered with leaves, yet he could still see through them. "Excellent. Once those idiots arrive, I will slay them one by one."

•••

"There it is," Cat announced. The others looked and saw a gigantic tree in the center of the circular clearance. There was a large circular space of grass between the sacred tree and the rest of the forest, while it also stood a couple hundred feet taller than any other tree.

"Thanks for the help, Cat. Have a safe trip back," Treecko told her as he prepared to run towards the sacred tree. Before he could jump off the tree he was currently standing on, a string caught his arm just in time.

"Wait." He turned to see Cat staring at the top of the tree, almost as if she was inspecting it.

"What? The Beedrill soldiers aren't here yet," Ratty told her as he too looked at the tree. Cat shook her head before staring at the leaves of the top of the tree, just above a hole that led to the peace maker.

"That's what they want you to think. That colony is incredibly cunning, so we'll have to think of a plan." The other three stood in confusion at their guide through the forest before realizing that she would help them get to the peace maker.

"I'll lead the group," Treecko volunteered. Cat nodded and then looked at Ratty and Chimchar. The two stood patiently as Cat tried to devise a plan.

"Ratty, you'll back Treecko up. Chimchar and I will go in a separate group," Cat dictated. The two nodded before Treecko and Ratty dashed towards the sacred tree.

"Let's go to the other side," Chimchar told Cat. The bug type nodded, and they dashed towards the other side of the tree. There were large branches from the tree that led to one another, so it wasn't very difficult for Chimchar to scale the tree, thanks to his acrobatic abilities. Cat used String Shot to pull herself to each branch, and they sped up the tree.

"Treecko, I can do this by myself," Ratty told the grass type. Treecko continued holding the small rodent with one hand while jumping from branch to branch.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, Ratty," Treecko replied. The younger Pokemon frowned, but understood what his older companion was trying to tell him. Thanks to his incredible athleticism, Treecko didn't struggle jumping while holding Ratty.

"Let's just hurry and meet Chimchar and Cat."

Sitting at the top of the sacred tree, the king Beedrill smirked as he saw the two groups progressing to the top. It was time.

"Cat, do you need any help?" Chimchar questioned as he perched himself on a branch that was just inches away from a large platform, which was most likely their destination.

"No, thanks. That platform is where the peace maker's den starts," she replied while pulling herself up to the branch Chimchar was on.

"Alright, let's go." With that, Chimchar grabbed Cat and leaped on to the platform. It was a flat, rectangular structure of wood that led to an ovular den. A series of lights lined up on the sides of the structure, which allowed anyone to see in the dark. However, there was a huge hole in it that looked like it shouldn't have been there.

"Chimchar? Cat?" The two aforementioned Pokemon turned to see Treecko and Ratty pulling themselves on to the platform, and the group stared at the den.

"Let's go get the peace maker," Cat ordered as she slithered forwards. The three others followed her, but a terrifying sight stopped them. A bloodied body of a Butterfree rolled across the rectangular structure.

"Holy shit!" Chimchar screamed. The group rushed towards the injured Pokemon and saw that there was a hole in its chest.

"Peace maker!" Cat shrieked. The Butterfree looked up at Cat, and smiled weakly.

"Ah, Cat. I tried to resolve the King's problem, but he… he…" the peace maker's head suddenly fell, and he remained motionless. Everyone stayed silent until there was buzz in the air. Turning, Chimchar saw an enormous Beedrill flying overhead. The stingers on its arms were covered in blood, and it began to move towards the group.

"Are you impressed with my work?" it asked. Cat looked up at the enormous bug type and fired a String Shot at it. The bee Pokemon slashed the String Shot with ease before laughing wickedly.

"Screw you!" Cat screamed hatefully.

"How dare you speak to the king Beedrill that way! I shall end you and those thugs who attacked my daughter!" the king Beedrill roared. With that, he flew towards Cat, and slashed at her.

"Cat!" Ratty screamed as he quickly pushed her out of the way. Thankfully, Ratty also managed to avoid the attack, which left the king Beedrill defenseless.

"Pound!" Treecko shouted. He quickly jumped in the air, and landed a powerful blow to the Beedrill's chest with his tail. The larger Pokemon was slightly pushed back by the attack, but his size kept him from feeling any pain.

"Pin Missle!" Firing tons of white arrows towards Treecko, the king Beedrill laughed victoriously. However, Treecko masterfully avoided each and every single arrow. "What?" the foe asked in disbelief.

"Quick Attack!" Before Beedrill could react, Treecko slammed into the bee Pokemon. This time, Beedrill was knocked back forcefully by the velocity of Treecko's attack.

"It seems like you're the strongest of the group. How about I attack one of the weaker ones!" king Beedrill shouted. With that, Chimchar watched as the enemy zipped towards him with his stingers ready to taste blood.

"Ember!" Chimchar attempted to stop the foe Beedrill, but it simply flew around the attack and slashed the fire monkey. Chimchar skidded acros the smooth wooden surface before stopping at the very edge. As he tried to stand up, he slipped and fell off of the platform, but just managed to grab a hold of it.

"Chimchar!" Treecko yelled as he tried running towards his friend without thinking of what could possibly happen to himself. Before he could reach Chimchar, Treecko was decked by the king Beedrill and was sent rolling across the platform just like Chimchar.

"Do you really think you can save your pathetic friend? You have no idea who you are dealing with!"

"Neither do you! Tackle!" King Beedrill turned to see Ratty flying his way, but he couldn't defend himself. The purple rodent rammed into the bee Pokemon's chest, launching him away from the platform.

"String Shot!" Cat yelled as she sent a strong string towards Chimchar. She pulled the fire type up with ease, and then repeated the process with Treecko.

"How dare you! It is time to unleash my true power!" Everyone gasped as king Beedrill slowly generated two more arms on his sides, and another stinger on his chest.

"What's going on?" Chimchar questioned fearfully as the enemy charged forward. No one responded, and they all ran away from the speeding bee Pokemon.

"Bug Buzz!" Waves of red energy fired from king Beedrill's body, and they flew towards the group of four.

"Quick Attack!" Without hesitation, Treecko sprinted towards the bug type Pokemon, and leaped at him while the others were nailed by the powerful bug type attack.

"Fury Attack!" Treecko's eyes shot wide open as he managed to block the first jab from king Beedrill. Somehow, he managed to grab hold of one of the bee's arms, and he jumped on to his back.

"Chimchar, use Ember!" Treecko pleaded. Chimchar hopped back up and fired a flurry of fire bullets at the two Pokemon.

"I won't go down that easily," king Beedrill announced as he grabbed Treecko and threw him into the incoming Ember attack. The grass type was charred to a crisp, but was still ready to fight as he ran back to his friends.

"Treecko, sit back and I'll heal you up," Cat demanded. Treecko surprisingly sat down, but he mumbled something angrily under his breath.

"Don't worry, Treecko. Me and Chimchar can handle this," Ratty told the grass type while flashing a toothy smile. Treecko nodded with a smile of his own, not truly believing what the young Pokemon had told him.

"Pin Missle!" An array of white arrows flew towards Chimchar and Ratty, but both Pokemon dodged the attack. King Beedrill scoffed at the efforts of the two Pokemon, but continued with his aerial assault.

"Pin Missle!" he shouted. This time, Chimchar was unsuccessful in his attempt to dodge the attack, taking massive amounts of damage. "Poison Sting!" Ratty was too far away to do anything to help Chimchar, and the fire type was hit in the arm by the attack. Treecko hopped up immediately, running to his friend's side.

"Chimchar!" Treecko shouted as he noticed the now infected gash on Chimchar's arm. "Cat, you take care of Chimchar. Ratty! You protect them!" Treecko shouted. Ratty nodded, and rushed to Chimchar's side. Stepping forward, Treecko cracked his knuckles and glared at the massive wasp.

"I'll finish this up nice and quick. Then, I'll kill your friend! Fury Attack!"

"Oh no you don't! Quick Attack!" Treecko blindingly sped past the giant bug type, and then slammed into the King's back, sending him towards Chimchar.

"This is it! Take this!" king Beedrill screamed as he slashed at Chimchar.

"NO!" Diving in front of the attack, Cat was sliced in half in a split-second, blood flying everywhere. Ratty screamed in horror at the graphic sight. Cat's head rolled towards Chimchar and Ratty, and the king Beedrill swooped down yet again.

"Pound!" Treecko yelled as he jumped in the air. With a mighty swing of his tail, the gigantic bee was knocked back by the attack. Chimchar and Ratty froze in terror as their new friend's dismantled body sat right in front of them.

"Twinneedle!" Treecko's eyes shot open once again as the king Beedrill began to spin like a drill, and began to glow a light green. Treecko froze as the attacker closed in, and watched his life flash before his eyes.

"Guillotine!" Treecko watched as a brown Pokemon stopped the attack with its two hands before snapping its pincers on the king Beedrill's neck, killing the enemy. The giant brown Pokemon turned and spotted Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar before tossing the gigantic Beedrill off of the tree.

"Th-Thanks," Treecko stuttered. The brown Pokemon stared down at Treecko with an emotionless expression. Noticing that the brown Pokemon was a Pinsir, Treecko let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a Johto Pokemon who had just interfered.

"No problem. Where are you kids from?" the masculine voice asked. Treecko looked back and saw that both Chimchar were still staring at Cat's body with tears streaming down their faces, and he turned back to his savior.

"That Chimchar and I are from Pallet town." The Pinsir seemed visibly taken back by the answer, and he looked at Chimchar and then Treecko.

"You two survived the invasion?" Treecko nodded slowly, vividly remembering the incident that had happened just a week ago.

"Yeah. I think we're the only ones that did." The Pinsir nodded, showing that he was listening.

"Well, I suggest you guys get going. I heard that Johto forces are making their way towards remote locations, like this here forest." Treecko nodded, and made his way to Chimchar and Ratty.

"Thank you, sir," Treecko told the bug type that had just saved his life as he walked away with Chimchar and Ratty. Once they disappeared, the Pinsir quickly frowned and walked into the peace maker's den.

"Boss, there are two that escaped," Pinsir stated while talking through a microphone that was on his wrist.

"Did you finish them?"

"No, they're just kids. I couldn't," he replied. A sigh was heard over the mic, but the Pinsir's boss spoke up.

"The next time you see them, you kill them. Understood?"

"You're wish is my command."

* * *

**Well, with a viscious battle against king Beedrill, Cat was not able to survive. Now that I've finished this chapter, I can move on to Pewter city, where the gang will have a much more difficult time. Till next time, peace out.**


	6. Pewter city and the Geodude Crew

**Welcome back to yet another chapter of Pokemon World War! I'm not really used to the little reviews, but nevertheless, I thank all of you who continue to read. Last chapter, Treecko, Chimchar, Ratty, and Cat took on king Beedrill in a heated battle at the sacred tree. Despite a valiant effort, the group was overwhelmed by king Beedrill, and Cat was killed. Then, you were left off with a strange dialogue between the Pinsir who saved Treecko's life, and some other Pokemon who wanted Treecko and Chimchar dead. What's in store for our heroes this chapter?**

**P.S: I have decided to change the OC submission to a poll, where you can choose up to 3 Pokemon you would like to see join Ratty, Chimchar, and Treecko.**

**(Current team)**

**Chimchar**

**Treecko**

**Ratty**

* * *

"Guys, stop moping around," Treecko snapped. The clear night sky above was the perfect camouflage for Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar. It had been two days since their encounter with king Beedrill, and the death of Cat was freshly imprinted in their minds.

"Treecko, we just witnessed someone get murdered! I don't think we'll ever be the same!" Chimchar shot back. Ratty nodded in agreement, causing Treecko to roll his eyes.

"We're going to see a lot more of that, so you might want to get used to it," Treecko replied. Both Chimchar and Ratty gasped in shock at the coldness behind Treecko's voice. Turning his back to them, Treecko continued walking through forest with Ratty and Chimchar following close behind.

"Do you really think that?" Ratty asked innocently. Treecko sighed, knowing that he had scared the younger Pokemon. Thinking about it, death was easily his biggest fear. When king Beedrill was about to kill him, he was paralyzed by fear.

"No. We'll be fine as long as we don't do anything stupid," Treecko replied while staring at Chimchar. The fire type sheepishly rubbed his neck, and Ratty smiled after hearing the reassuring answer. Treecko turned back around and continued leading the other two through the forest, struggling to find the exit through the pitch black.

"Treecko, the exit is up ahead," Chimchar exclaimed. Miraculously, Chimchar was correct and the group quickly exited the Viridian forest, that was sure to give them all nightmares. Once outside, the group gazed into the distance as they tried to avoid any possible enemies. The area was full of hills, while downed trees blocked most of the routes.

"Well, it looks like there's only one way to go," Ratty stated as he began to walk towards the open route. Both Chimchar and Treecko followed after the purple rodent, and stopped him before he could continue.

"That's probably a trap," Treecko predicted as he analyzed the tracks of dirt on the path. "It looks like there's a secret pit down the road, since the dirt looks darker than the rest." Ratty watched the grass type as he threw a pebble atthe large dark spot, only to find that it was in fact a trap.

"So you actually listened in survival class?" Chimchar quizzed. Treecko nodded with a small grin breaking on his face.

"It's the one class that Coach couldn't get me an A," he replied before spotting Ratty walking down the road for a second time. Rolling his eyes, Treecko caught up to the normal type, and continued walking with the younger Pokemon. Chimchar followed suit with a worried look on his face.

"Why are we going this way?" Chimchar hissed. Treecko looked over lazily after placing his arms behind his head.

"I don't know. We can't always be lucky enough to run into enemies," Treecko answered. Chimchar stopped walking immediately, and he watched as both Treecko and Ratty turned to look at him.

"Come on, Chimchar. We've done well so far," Ratty told the fire type. Chimchar looked at both of his traveling partners, and began walking their way. The three continued down the dirt road, seeing an occasional Pokemon scamper from a tree and into the Viridian forest.

"How much farther is Pewter city?" Treecko asked. Chimchar shrugged as he lazily walked along the road. Ratty stuck his head in the air, and began to sniff the air.

"It's close." He then darted towards the left, and Chimchar and Treecko followed suit. After what seemed to be an hour of running, Treecko and Chimchar finally caught up to Ratty, and caught glimpse of Pewter city.

The city was in shambles. Every rocky structure was reduced to pebbles, except for one tower in the middle of the city. There were cries of Pokemon that echoed through the city, but not a single Pokemon was spotted. The town leader's office was still up, but it didn't look like it was in good condition.

"Look! The town's leader office!" Chimchar exclaimed as he began to run towards the structure. Thankfully, Treecko managed to grab hold of his friend before he was able to get any further.

"There'd no way the town leader is still there if the city is in this shape," Treecko told Chimchar.

"What's a town leader?" Ratty questioned. Treecko and Chimchar looked at the younger Pokemon as if he were crazy, but they remembered that a town leader hadn't been placed in Viridian city.

"A town leader is the strongest fighter, and smartest Pokemon in the town. There's a martial arts contest that involves beating every town leader, and then competing in a tournament once you do," Treecko answered.

"That's cool! I wish I could've competed," Ratty cheered.

"Be quiet," Chimchar spat as he looked around for any enemies. Treecko looked down at Ratty before giving him a description about the tournament involving the town leaders.

"No you don't. The competition is brutal. Every town leader is allowed to do anything within their power to defeat you. It's incredibly painful. I never managed to get to the competition," Treecko told the normal type before looking into the distance in disgust. Ratty seemed much less excited than before, and he looked at the city.

"Oh. I guess we should start setting camp," Ratty suggested.

"You guessed wrong." Turning, Ratty saw a group of Geodude who were now circling him, Treecko and Chimchar. Treecko and Chimchar both looked at one another, exchanging an unnoticeable nod.

"You're coming with us," the Geodude group stated as they tried grabbing Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar.

"Ember!" Chimchar yelled as one Geodude grabbed his arm. The floating rock wasn't able to react to the fire type attack, and was burnt by the point blank bullets of fire. The other three Geodude floated over to Chimchar, and they all lunged at him.

"Pound!" Treecko shouted as his tail slammed into one of the Geodude. Surprisingly, the rock type wasn't effected by the strong attack. Treecko stared as two Geodude floated towards him, and began throwing punches at a blinding speed.

Ratty watched in fear as his comrades struggled to combat the group of foes, realizing that it was his shouting that had brought the Geodude soldiers to there whereabouts. He didn't want to fight, and decided to sit back because he was confident that Chimchar and Treecko could fight off the enemies.

"Scratch!" Chimchar cried as he attempted to counter the overwhelming amount of punches he had taken. However, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and thrown to the the ground forcefully.

"Rock Throw!" The two Geodude both formed gigantic rocks in their hands, and they hurled them at Chimchar. The fire type was knocked unconscious by the powerful attacks, and the two Geodude picked him up and began to float towards Pewter city.

"Quick Attack!" The two Geodude carrying Chimchar turned before one of them was rammed into by a blur. However, the attacked Geodude didn't seem fazed by the attack, and gave Chimchar to the other Geodude that helped carry Chimchar.

"Where are you? You little coward," the Geodude spat.

"Quick Attack!" The blur appeared once again, but the Geodude had a plan on how to counter.

"Defense Curl!" The blur slammed into the Geodude, except Geodude managed to grab the blue of an attacker in the air. The struggling Pokemon turned out to be Ratty, and the Geodude grinned wickedly.

"Let go of me!" Ratty shouted. The Geodude leaned back slowly, drawing Ratty's attention.

"Headbutt!" Slamming its head against Ratty's, the enemy Geodude knocked the young Pokemon out cold. With that, the Geodude floated towards the remains of Pewter city, and only Treecko remained to face two Geodude by himself.

"Mega Punch!" Both Geodude screamed. Treecko tried dodging the attack, but was punched in the face by one Mega Punch, and in the chest by another. He was hurled back by the force of the two punches, but shakily got back up.

"You guys messed with the wrong Treecko," Treecko told the two attacking Geodude. The floating rocks began to laugh before making their way towards Treecko.

"Pound!" Treecko roared. As he swung his tail, one Geodude shot up from behind Treecko, and grabbed him. Treecko flailed violently, but failed as he realized that his arms were being held back.

"I think you messed with the wrong group of Geodude." Treecko looked up at the speaker, but blacked out once he took a Mega Punch to the face. His body went limp instantly, and the two Geodude carried him towards Pewter city.

In the distance, a Pokemon watched the entire sight unfold right before its very own eyes. As the last two Geodude floated away, the lone Pokemon smirked.

"You may not have messed with the wrong Treecko, but you messed with the wrong Pokemon."

* * *

**There you have it. I'm sorry if the battle was confusing, but I tried my best to make it as clear as possible. Moving on, the group of Ratty, Chimchar, and Treecko has been captured by a wild group of Gedoude. Where will these enemies take them? Who is the Pokemon that watched the entire fight? These questions will be answered in time, but for now, peace out.**


	7. Breakout! Pewter City Jail Escape

**Hey, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter in Pokemon World War, which will be pretty action packed. Last chapter, the group was attacked, defeated, and captured by a group of Geodude. But, there was an unidentified Pokemon watching from the distance. How will Chimchar, Treecko, and Ratty get out of this sticky situation?**

**P.S: The poll is closing by 6:00pm EST, so for those without a profile who can't vote, send in your three picks from the poll by review!**

**(Current team)**

**Chimchar**

**Treecko**

**Ratty**

* * *

Chimchar woke up, slowly pushing himself up off the cold floor that he had been laying on. Looking around, he saw both Treecko and Ratty, and a bunch of other Pokemon that he didn't know. The few that were awake looked over at Chimchar, but went back to talking to one another.

"My head," he complained while rubbing the back of his head, which was throbbing in pain. He didn't remember how he ended up where he was or why his head hurt, so he walked over to the Pokemon hat were conversing.

"Well look who's finally up," one of the Pokemon said as Chimchar stood outside of the circle of sitting Pokemon.

"Take a seat," an elderly Marowak ordered. Chimchar sat down next to the ground type, and looked around the circle. Most of the Pokemon were either Mankey or Spearow, both of which were native around Pewter city.

"Thanks. Say, do you know what this place is?" Chimchar quizzed as he looked around at the brick walls and bars that held everyone inside of the cube of a room.

"It's the Pewter city jail. Those Johto scum threw everyone in here. You and two other Pokemon around your age got here about a week ago," the Marowak answered. Chimchar's expression turned from one of pain to glee in a matter of seconds after hearing the tail-end of the information.

"Were they a Treecko and Rattata?" Chimchar asked the elder. The Marowak shrugged his shoulders as he turned to Chimchar.

"No idea. By the way, the name's Marowak," the ground type greeted. Chimchar shook his hand, while looking around at the circle of Pokemon.

"I'm Chimchar. Do you have any idea why we're in here?" Marowak looked around at the other Pokemon, who were presumably older as well, and they all nodded. The ground the Pokemon sighed, and looked Chimchar in the eyes.

"They're trying to round up as many of us as possible before we're all killed." Chimchar stood up and stumbled back in shock, his legs growing weak almost instantly. Death was not something he handled well.

"When are they going to… you know… do that?" Marowak shrugged along with the other members of the circle. "Do you at least know if the two other Pokemon were taken to a different cell?"

"Sorry, kid. I don't have a clue. They just threw you in here, and then walked away with the other two. Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Chimchar's expression quickly turned to one of displeasure as he thought about how Treecko and Ratty were doing in their environment.

•••

"Ratty. Hey, Ratty," Treecko whispered as he nudged the purple rodent. Ratty's eyes slowly opened, and he immediately clenched his forehead. Treecko looked around at their surroundings and saw that they were in a cell with other Pokemon.

"Where are we?" Ratty asked as he stood up while still holding his head. Treecko looked at all of the creepy looking Pokemon, and then at the bars at the front of the cell.

"We're in the Pewter city jail," Treecko whispered nervously. Ratty looked around at the other Pokemon, noticing that they were all in terrible condition. There were cuts and bruises across their bodies, and they were all covered in dirt.

"Those Geodude must have thought we were Johto Pokemon," Ratty concurred as he and Treecko began walking towards the front of the cell. One particular Pokemon, a Poliwhirl, overheard the comment and began walking towards Treecko and Ratty.

"Are you serious?" it asked with a feminine voice. Ratty turned and nodded, causing the Poliwhirl to face palm in frustration. "Those Geodude are the ones that are Johto Pokemon! They're going to send us to Johto where they're going to kill us," the water type spat.

"No way," Treecko replied in disbelief. The Poliwhirl nodded, sending Treecko into an emotional frenzy. "This can't be happening! I'm too young to die!" he screamed as his meltdown began. Ratty shook his head disappointedly in response to the older Pokemon's ironic reaction.

"We all are. There's some kid in here from Pallet town. She's the only survivor," the female Poliwhirl told Treecko and Ratty.

"Wait, aren't you from Pallet town, Treecko?" Ratty questioned. Treecko nodded before realizing that he could actually know the Pokemon that was allegedly from his hometown.

"You are too? I'll take you two to her." The female Poliwhirl slowly guided Treecko and Ratty through a few groups of Pokemon before finally reaching the Pokemon from Pallet town.

"Treecko?" the Pokemon asked in disbelief. Treecko stared at the Pallet town native, and struggled to find any words.

"Pi-Pikachu?" The yellow rodent nodded, adjusting the pink bow on her head as usual. She was incredibly dirty and significantly skinnier. She looked unfamiliar, and not in a good way.

"Are you OK? Is there anyone else other than us?" Pikachu questioned rapidly. Treecko stepped back and looked down at Ratty, still clearly in shock that the electric type was one of, if not the only other survivor from Pallet town.

"I'm… fine. The only other one left that I know of is Chimchar, but we got separated after a group of Geodude attacked me, him, and Ratty." Pikachu seemed genuinely disinterested in Chimchar's well-being, and focused on something else.

"Ratty? Who's that?" she asked. Ratty stepped forward and flashed a forced smile, trying to calm Treecko down. Pikachu nodded before looking at the bars of the cell. "I know Torchic and Snivy are still out there," she told Treecko.

"How do you know that?"

"They're the reason I'm here. They abandoned us," Pikachu replied.

"That's terrible. I'll kill Tor- wait… you said us?" Treecko quizzed. Pikachu nodded, confusing Treecko to an extreme. Ratty slowly walked away from the two conversing Pokemon, and walked towards the bars on the cell, examining them closely.

"If only I had the key to unlock this," Ratty whispered to himself before scratching his back. "Wait a second." Looking at his claws, Ratty grinned as he began to poke at the hole where the key was supposed to go. Carefully working around any piece of metal inside, Ratty turned his finger and heard a small click. "Bingo."

•••

"Let's go you pieces of trash!" Chimchar looked up from the circle of his newly met acquaintenes, and spotted an evil looking Graveler and two other Geodude at the front of the cell.

Everyone inside of the cell stood up, causing Chimchar to follow suit. It was strange seeing about fifteen Pokemon obey orders from just three, making Chimchar slightly confused.

"Hey! We said let's go!" the Graveler screamed, staring at Marowak. The old ground type continued sitting, acting as if he didn't hear a word the Graveler said. The rock and ground type stormed into the cell without the two Geodude, and glared at Marowak.

"Marowak, you need to get up," Chimchar told the elderly Pokemon. The Graveler looked over at Chimchar with a conflicted look in its eyes before turning back to Marowak, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You should listen to your little buddy over here. He seems to know what's good for you." Marowak slowly turned his head to see the Graveler standing over him, but he continued to sit.

"OK then. Mega Punch!" Graveler threw his fist forward, but it connected with the ground, causing the stone floor to crack underneath the impact. Looking up to see how he missed, Graveler saw Chimchar holding Marowak and trying to place him in an upright position.

Whispers traveled across the cell, and Graveler began walking towards Chimchar, cracking his fingers in rage.

"Sorry, sir. I don't want to start anything," Chimchar told Graveler. The large rock with arms and feet stared down at Chimchar, and then at Marowak, who had sat down for a second time.

"Mega Punch!" Graveler's fist began to glow white, and it connected with Marowak's face, sending the ground type flying into the wall. Chimchar ran over to the ground type Pokemon, and checked for his pulse.

"Marowak, stay with me!" Chimchar shrieked. As the ground type's pulse stopped. Graveler laughed wickedly at the ground type laying before him, and he looked around at the other prisoners.

"This is why you should all follow orders! If this idiot didn't try to be a hero, then he wouldn't be like this!"

"Take that back." Graveler turned to see Chimchar staring at him, his eyes shaking violently. Graveler grinned slyly before laughing quietly.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chimchar began to slowly breathe, trying to keep himself from doing what he did in Viridian city.

"I don't know," he started with a calm look on his face. "Why don't you find out?" Graveler's smirk turned to a look of anger, and every prisoner watched as the large rock charged at Chimchar.

"Rock Throw!" Chimchar quickly dropped to the ground as a boulder flew past his head, and he dashed to his right.

_"I know I'm faster than him, but none of my attacks can hurt him! I wish I was a fighting type!"_

"Ember!" Chimchar fired a series of orange bullets at Graveler, but the rock and ground type avoided the attack. Instead, the metal bars of the cell were burnt and weakened significantly.

"Why you little-" Before Graveler could say anything else, a deafening roar could be heard from the end of the hallway, and everyone stopped moving. The noise became louder and louder, and a group of Pokemon stormed past the cells, attacking the two Geodude that were outside of Chimchar's cell.

"Holy crap," Graveler mumbled before a group of Pokemon pulled him into the hallway and began kicking his ass. Chimchar attempted to run towards Marowak, but was pulled into the hallway by a strong Pokemon.

"Treecko!" Chimchar exclaimed as he hugged his friend. "Ratty!" Chimchar exclaimed yet again as he hugged his other friend. "Pikachu?"

"Chimchar! Shut up and let's go!" Treecko roared over the screaming of the freed prisoners, who were now being overwhelmed by security guards. The group of four ran through countless hallways, taking turn after turn after turn. After hundreds of turns, they finally reached the exit.

"It's right over there!" Pikachu squealed happily as she saw a small vent that led to the outside of the prison. Just before the group could exit, Graveler appeared at the door with the intent to kill written all over his face.

"You got away from me once, but I won't let it happen again!" he shouted while pointing at Chimchar. The fire monkey slowly tried creeping away, but Treecko pulled him back towards the fighting.

"I don't think you realize that you're outnumbered," Treecko stated, trying to bluff his way past Graveler. The rock and ground type shrugged and then looked over at Chimchar.

"You three can leave, for all I care. He isn't," Graveler replied as he referred to Chimchar. The fire type frowned as he realized that Graveler would not get over Chimchar's standing up against him.

"OK. Treecko, Ratty, let's go," Pikachu ordered the other two Pokemon. Chimchar stared at the electric type, who he wished would finally give him just the smallest bit of attention.

"No." Chimchar turned, seeing Ratty glaring at Pikachu. "You can go, but Chimchar is my friend, and I'm not turning my back on him!" Treecko nodded in agreement, leaving Pikachu with a look of stupidity written on her face.

"Rollout!" The conversation was broken up immediately by Graveler, and everyone jumped out of the way. The concrete floor cracked underneath the extreme rotation and weight of Graveler, causing an uneven height between the now separate pieces of the floor.

"Pound!" Treecko yelled as he slammed his tail against Graveler's head. The walking boulder brushed off the minuscule damage he had taken, and then grabbed Treecko.

"Take this!" he shouted while throwing Treecko at the others. The grass type slammed into both Ratty and Pikachu, knocking them down while leaving Chimchar standing by himself.

"Ember!" Chimchar yelled. The orange bulets of fire inflicted little, if any damage. Graveler glared at Chimchar before sprinting his way.

"Magnitude!" Chimchar's eyes widened as a wave of energy slammed into him, and the others, sending them flying back.

"Quick Attack!" Ratty roared. Graveler quickly threw his fist forward, punching Ratty in the face and sending him rolling across the cracked ground.

"Ratty!" Treecko cried as he and Chimchar ran to the injured Pokemon's side. Pikachu looked over at the three before seeing Graveler charging towards her.

"Mega Punch!" Chimchar turned, spotting Gaveler trudging towards Pikachu while his fist was glowing white.

"Watch out!" Pikachu was instantly pushed away from the Mega Punch attack, and Chimchar was nailed by the powerful normal type attack. The force of the punch threw his body through the air, and he smacked against the ground, drawing a worried look from Pikachu.

"Iron Tail!" Graveler's attention shifted from Chimchar to Pikachu just as the electric type slammed her tail against his body. The super effective attack pushed Graveler away from the exit, but he managed to stand upright.

"So you're finally going to fight? I guess I could use a new challenge," Graveler spat as he looked over at Ratty, who was unconscious, and Chimchar, who was struggling to get back up.

"Quick Attack!" Graveler threw his fist forward, but Pikachu ducked underneath the attempted punch. "Iron Tail!" Graveler was hurled upwards by the incredible strength from Pikachu's attack. The large boulder with limbs slammed against the ground, and crashed against the floor.

"Pikachu! That was incredible!" Treecko exclaimed. The yellow rodent blushed slightly before adjusting her bow. Treecko picked up Ratty's motionless body, and helped Chimchar stand up.

"Yeah. Thanks," Chimchar told the electric type.

"No. Thank you. I can't believe you actually took that Mega Punch for me," Pikachu admitted. Chimchar flashed a toothy grin before a rock grazed his head. As Pikachu turned, the group saw that Graveler was standing up, and had a sick grin spreading across his face.

"None of you are leaving! Magnitude!" Graveler stomped on the ground forcefully, causing a wave of energy to fly towards the group. All four Pokemon were thrown against the exit, and Graveler started running towards them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Chimchar shouted. Treecko was the first to go through, and then he pulled Ratty through the vent.

Graveler continued running, and began to close in on Chimchar and Pikachu.

"Chimchar, you go." The fire type looked at Pikachu questioningly before reluctantly crawling into the vent.

"Pikachu, come on!" Chimchar shouted as Graveler was just a mere foot away. Pikachu dove into the vent, and slammed against the bottom of the surprisingly large vent.

Suddenly, Pikachu began to slip towards the entrance of the vent, and she began to scream.

"Pikachu! Grab my hand!" Chimchar barked as he stuck his hand out. Treecko turned to see the terrible predicament, and began to crawl back towards Chimchar. Pikachu grabbed Chimchar's hand as quickly as possible, but she continued screaming.

"You're not getting away from me!" Graveler roared as he pulled Pikachu's tail. Chimchar continued holding onto Pikachu, but began losing his grip on the electric type.

"Chimchar! You have to let go!" Pikachu shrieked just before she screamed in pain from Graveler pulling on her tail.

"Are you crazy!? No way!" Chimchar answered back. Pikachu looked up at the fire type pleadingly, and Chimchar looked away in fear.

"Chimchar, you have to listen to her!" Treecko shouted. The fire type turned to see Treecko strangely giving him the same look that Pikachu was.

Chimchar nodded slowly before slowly releasing his grip on the electric type.

"I'll make sure we meet up again," Pikachu told the two conscious Pokemon before being yanked out of the vent.

"Let's go!" Treecko screamed as he grabbed Chimchar and began climbing up the vent that held their freedom at the very end.

Staring down at where Pikachu was just a few moments ago, Chimchar closed his eyes in an attempt to stop any tears.

"You better keep your promise, Pikachu."

* * *

**You know, I'm actually pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out, because I didn't have the highest of expectations for it. Next chapter, the gang will continue with their journey through Pewter, but I don't think I'll be posting chapter 8 for the next few days do to another story I'm working on at the moment.**

** Please share your thoughts, feelings, and comments in the review section! Till next time, peace out.**


	8. The Push for Pewter

**I'm back! Last chapter, Chimchar, Ratty, and Treecko all woke to find themselves win the Pewter city jail. Treecko found Pikachu in his cell with Ratty, and the three broke out with others. They then saved Chimchar from a Graveler, who followed them through the jail. After a long battle, Pikachu was captured by Graveler, and Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar escaped.**

**On a side note, there is a tie for the two of the three Pokemon that will be joining Chimchar, Treecko, and Ratty. There were four choices which were all tied with two votes, so it looks like I'll have to be the one to break it.**

**(Current team)**

**Chimchar (m): Scratch, Leer, Ember**

**Treecko (m): Pound, Leer, Quick Attack**

**Ratty (m): Scratch, Quick Attack, Growl**

* * *

"Treecko, why are we staying here? Aren't we supposed to stay away from members of the Johto army?" Ratty asked the green Pokemon. Treecko shook his head as he leaned against a large tree while sitting on a branch. Ratty sat at the base of the large tree, while Chimchar sat in a different tree with a distraught look on his face.

"I agree with you, Ratty, but I just need to see this city one more time before we leave. I'll probably never see it again." The purple rodent nodded before walking towards the tree that Chimchar was perched on.

"Chimchar, are you ready to go?" The fire monkey looked down at Ratty before scratching the branch that he was sitting on.

"No." Treecko slowly got down from the tree that he was sitting on, and made his way towards Ratty and Chimchar.

"Chimchar, let's go. We need to find somewhere else that's safe. The entire Pewter coty patrol is after us," Treecko told his friend. Chimchar spat a small flame on the ground, and then turned back to Treecko and Ratty.

"I'm not going. I can't stand seeing these Johto asses controlling our region." Treecko looked back at the city that he had seen so many times before looking back up at Chimchar.

"I get what you're trying to say, but we don't have the firepower to take this city back," Treecko assumed.

"Yeah. Even if we had another member or two, we still wouldn't be able to do much," Ratty chimed in. Chimchar continued staring at the city that was in shambles, feeling disgusted with how someone could do such a thing.

As the group continued conversing, the lone Pokemon that watched them be captured by the Geodude sat in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to appear.

"Why don't we start looking for a member!? That would help a lot!" Chimchar spat as he began to climb down the tree. Treecko shook his head, clearly frustrated with Chimchar.

"There's no one else left! And even if there was, they're probably all kids! Younger than Ratty, nonetheless."

"Not me." Treecko, Ratty, and Chimchar all turned to see a blue Pokemon standing in front of the bushes that it had been hiding in. It's skin was blue, ithad a yellow chest, a shell on its back, and a tail.

"No way," Treecko whispered in shock. The blue Pokemon flashed a toothy grin before nodding.

"Yup. It's me."

"Squirtle!" Chimchar belted before being smacked in the back of the head by Treecko. Squirtle ran over towards his two friends, and they performed their secret handshake before letting out a laugh of relief.

"Ratty, this is our friend from Pallet town. Squirtle," Treecko informed the normal type. "Squirtle, this is our friend Ratty. We met him in Viridian city, and he's been traveling with us since."

"Nice to meet you," Squirtle greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Ratty replied as the two shook hands/paws. The group of four then looked back at the remains of Pewter city, and Squirtle let out a sigh of disgust.

"I saw you guys get jumped by those Geodude," Squirtle told the group. "I went after them, but they got away."

"Yeah, they took us to the Pewter City jail," Ratty told Squirtle. "Then we met some Pikachu that those two knew."

"What happened to her?" Squirtle quizzed. Chimchar shook his head, and Treecko spoke up.

"She let herself get captured by the head of the jail so that we could escape." Squirtle nodded in response, and tried to imagine the courage it took to do something like that.

"So where are you guys headed?" Treecko shrugged and then looked towards Mt. Moon.

"Probably Cerulean city. But I'm not exactly sure," Ratty spoke up. Squirtle frowned and looked back at Pewter city in sorrow.

"That's a shame. I thought that we'd take this city back," Squirtle told the group with a grin. Chimchar looked up at Squirtle, and he grinned too. He then walked to Squirtle's side, and looked at Treecko and Ratty.

"I'm in. What do you guys say?" Treecko glared at Chimchar, but Ratty walked to Squirtle's side, and looked at Treecko. The grass type sighed, and then nodded.

"Fine. But we're doing this my way."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," Squirtle answered back happily. Treecko nodded, and then the group of four huddled up.

"Now this is what we're going to do…"

•••

"Remind me why we're in the middle of Pewter city again," Chimchar told Ratty as the two crept through the city.

"It's all part of the plan. We just need to find where the town leader's office is," Ratty answered quietly. Chimchar shook his head nervously, but continued walking with Ratty.

"There sure are a lot of Geodude around here," Chimchar observed as he and Ratty ran inside a half destroyed house, which didn't have a roof.

"I know. That's a pretty big problem, considering that neither of us are strong against them," Ratty agreed. "Let's go." With that, the two walked back outside, and they dove into a large pile of rubble so that they could remain undetected.

"Dude, I don't get how they could've escaped. I mean, we handled that riot pretty well, but those three are the only ones that got away." Chimchar gasped and looked outside the pile of rubble, and saw a group of Geodude conversing.

"I know, right? I heard reinforcements are being sent in from Johto. Those idiots will be found in a matter of days," another Geodude said.

"Nobody else got away?" Ratty asked rhetorically. He then looked out of the rubble, and glared at the rock types. "Those jerks. I hate all of them," Ratty growled. Chimchar glared at the rock and ground types before turning away from them. As he did so, the pile of broken rocks began to slide down on to the ground, destroying the hideout.

"Hey, look! I found them!" a Geodude shouted to the others. Chimchar's heart stopped as he turned around around to see a group of about five Geodude speeding towards him.

"Tackle!" Ratty shouted as a Geodude went to grab Chimchar. His head slammed against Geodude's arm, causing more damage to Ratty than the enemy.

"You little punk!" the assaulted Geodude spat before grabbing ratty by his throat and lifting him into the air. Ratty began to swing his legs around in an attempt to free himself, but he was unsuccessful. Chimchar ran towards Ratty, hoping that he could help the young Pokemon, but he was punched in the face by one of the other four Geodude.

"Grab the Chimchar. Make sure he doesn't get away," a different Geodude ordered to the other three. Chimchar looked up from the ground, and his eyes shot wide open as he was grabbed by two Geodude.

"Help! Help!" Chimchar screamed into the air. All of the Geodude began to lau as they flew towards the jail while carrying Chimchar and Ratty.

"Water Gun!" Suddenly, Ratty felt the grip on his neck loosen significantly as his captor was blasted forward. The angry Geodude turned around and glared at whoever attacked.

"Pound!" Ratty then felt the grip on his neck release as the Geodude that had been holding him smashed into the ground.

Treecko gracefully landed on the ground before putting both of his hands behind his head as he looked at the four remaining Geodude. Three of them moved forward in an attempt to keep Treecko and Ratty away from Chimchar, while the fourth Geodude began to fly away.

"Squirtle, now!" Treecko shouted. Before any of the Geodude could react, Squirtle appeared behind all three of them and fired a powerful Water Gun attack. The group of Geodude were all sent flying towards Treecko, and the grass type smirked smugly.

"Absorb!" Then, a large green tornado appeared and encapsulated the three rock and ground types, taking away their energy and giving it to Treecko. The group of Geodude collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Ratty shouted before being grabbed by the tail by Treecko. The grass type then began sprinting after the last Geodude along with Squirtle.

"There's no time, Ratty. Now, you know exactly what you're supposed to do, right?" Treecko asked while still gripping Ratty's tail as he and Squirtle pursued the sluggish Geodude, who was now in sight.

"Yup. I'm ready!" Treecko then began to sprint at full speed before giving a hand signal to Squirtle.

"Now!" Squirtle grinned, and then withdrew his limbs and head into his shell. He then began to speed in front of Treecko, and the grass type jumped on to his friend's back. Upon hearing Treecko yelling, the enemy Geodude turned and was frightened by what he saw.

Treecko threw Ratty directly towards the Geodude, and Ratty latched on to the floating rock's face. He then began to scratch the Geodue's eyes, causing it to drop Chimchar. Ratty then followed suit and jumped off, allowing Squirtle to finish the opponent.

"Water Gun!" Before the Geodude could react, it was blasted by a powerful burst of water that sent it flying through the air. The group watched as the Geodude then plummeted back towards the ground, and appeared to be unconscious.

"Wow! I didn't expect that plan to work," Chimchar admitted excitedly. Treecko grinned, knowing the entire time that his plan would be successful.

"Now that we've gotten rid of all of the Geodude, what are we supposed to do now?" Ratty asked as he saw the bodies of the Geodude lying limply on the ground.

Treecko's smile quickly vanished, and he began shaking his head. He then let out a sigh, and then looked at the three Pokemon with him.

"We have to stop Graveler."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, now that Squirtle is with the group, and Treecko learned Absorb, the group should totally be able to take down Graveler, right? Well, that's about all I've got to say… so till next time, peace out.**


End file.
